


Seducing Shyness

by banana_chocolate97, miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU-verse, Alcohol, Innocent Kai, Kai as backstage staff, M/M, Seductive Aoi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which Kai works as a backstage staff and is in love with the hot guitarist of the GazettE, Aoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Shyness

It was nearing noon by the time they finished setting up the stage for a band that was going to hold a live tonight which was none other the GazettE, the one people had been talking about, be it through social media and others. And throughout the years, they were gradually building their way up with their own continuous effort and support from their increasing number of fans, and always the one to top the music charts in almost every radio station in the country.

 

Kai knew they would be here in a few hours, to check on the sound systems and lights and other stuffs together as well. He was sitting on a stool now, taking a break with a towel draped over his shoulders and letting the fan in front of him cool off the heat his body was experiencing, his damp locks fluttering along the sides of his face while closing his eyes.

 

 Though with all the calm expression he pulled on, his mind was actually pretty much filled with the thoughts of meeting the one and only Aoi, the guitarist of the GazettE, whom he found very... _charming,_ with that smile and laughter of his. They'd met before, over and over, here, behind this one stage. Though 'meeting' him actually meant just passing by each other and the raven-head flashed that heart-warming smile each time they did, Kai was always, frustratingly unable to bring himself return it and end up just bowing his head shyly and shuffling off to the other side of the backstage with a flush of color over the crests of his cheekbones.

 

Sighing to himself, Kai dreaded the fact it would probably occur just the same, him always going unnoticed by Aoi, because of his shyness. And he just couldn't learn his lessons and always regretted it by the time the nights ended and everyone went home.

 

"Kai?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We need help here!"

 

Not bothering to switch the fan off, Kai hurriedly brought himself to his feet. "Coming!"

 

***

 

"This day is a fucking catastrophe."

 

"Calm down, Aoi."

 

"No, I'm not fucking calming down. Look at this fuckery!"

 

Aoi groaned in annoyance, taking a puff of his cigarette while he and the guys took their first steps onto the stage. Half of it wasn't even built up yet although he'd told literally EVERYBODY that he wanted HIS amps to be set and ready when they arrived. Ruki was only rolling his eyes, checking the already set up part of the mic area while Uruha and Reita did the same for theirs.

 

Aoi grumbled to himself and simply headed straight to the other side of the stage, jogging down the stairs. "Can somebody PLEASE tell me that at least my FOOD's already ready?!" he exclaimed and looked around for some familiar faces but didn't spot any. He groaned again and rolled his eyes at some amused words coming from where Reita was still checking the stage and the raven was just about to exit the backstage area towards the actual break rooms when he bumped into some small brunette guy.

 

"God, could you just get out of my fucking wa-"

 

Having already thrown his arms into the air, he recognized now that the lad was ACTUALLY a familiar face, a backstage worker he'd met a lot before and after recent lives. Kai was his name, right?

 

Aoi sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Oh God, Kai-kun, I'm sorry, I..." He was hemming and hawing for an apology, realizing that he'd never really actually SPOKEN to him? Maybe that was why Kai's cheeks were stained by a pink blush now. He WAS kinda cute though, wasn't he?

 

"I, uh... bad mood. Sorry."

 

He smiled apologetically and waved briefly before finally making his way to the break rooms. DAMN, he was hungry.

 

It had all happened too quickly; from the moment Kai heard some familiar, displeased loud voice thundering through the area and the next second how he almost sent the stuffs in a box he was carrying in his arms to the floor as he was so suddenly crashed by the owner of the voice—and all he could do was only stared and blushed at Aoi in surprise, unable to bring himself to speak, and before he could finally open his mouth, the raven was already gone from his sight.

 

And all the tension just came collapsing down on him, making him regret his repeated act again.

 

Why couldn’t he talk to him like others did? Why was it always _so_ hard for him? Though he knew it was his own mistake for making this be this way…but it had been too long, hadn’t it? He just couldn’t figure out how to break it.

 

Sighing and convincing himself that this wasn’t a big deal, he took a step forward to continue making his way, but that didn’t happen once he caught a taller male with honey blonde hair smirking at him from a distance and Kai paled immediately once it registered his mind. ‘Did he just…?! OMG no...this is embarrassing…’

 

But the guitarist merely turned around without saying anything and went to continue with his own business, and Kai pushed away the disturbing thoughts of what that smirk had meant. Was he being way too obvious that Uruha could even see it on his face? And well, maybe he really was…ah damn it, he needed to be careful sometimes.

 

“Kai, are you spacing out?” That startled him.

 

“What—I—no, sir!” He bowed his head apologetically at the older man, the red color returning to his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Well, don’t waste your time here. You know how and who these guys are, and we still have a lot of things to catch up with.”

 

“Yes, sir.” _Damn it_ , he was too distracted by so many things today.

 

"At least one of you guys is reliable," Aoi muttered before he grabbed his plate of lobster and plonked down onto the couch, digging right into his meal.

 

When it was finally time to get into costume and makeup, the band gathered in their makeup room and Aoi and Uruha were the first ones to get their "cosmetic treatment."

 

"Yo Aoi, did you see Kai-kun earlier?" Uruha suddenly asked.

 

"Huh?" Aoi made but was unable to open his eyes since they were just being worked on. "Uh yeah, briefly. Said Hi to him. Why?"

 

A soft giggle came from where Uruha was sitting next to him.

 

"You haven't noticed it yet, have you?"

 

"Eh... what?"

 

Did Kai-kun have some new hair color that he'd overseen or something? Aoi frowned and was immediately scolded by their makeup artist. ("Don't wrinkle!")

 

"Oh God, Aoi, you slowpoke." Uruha groaned in frustration and was able to open his eyes, lifting one hand to accompany his words with fitting movements. "Kai-kun is SO head over heels for you."

 

"Eeeeh?!"

 

"Yup."

 

"You kidding?!"

 

"Nope."

_"Fuck."_

 

Aoi sniffed and couldn't keep himself from frowning again. Kai-kun was in love with him? They didn't even see each other THAT much, did they? Hm. He would have to do some investigation later on.

 

Later that day…

 

"Why are these so heavy?!"

 

Aoi was carrying two big boxes of water bottles towards the backstage area before slumping them down on a table. He then saw Kai running about from the corner of his eyes and took the opportunity.

 

"Kai-kun! Manager told me you're water boy today! Uh, y'know, the one giving us the bottles when we leave the stage."

 

He nodded towards the boxes he'd just carried and damn, Kai's cheeks were a vivid red by now. Uruha had been right?

 

"Anyway, I brought you the boxes because they're fucking heavy," Aoi quickly added before heading on stage for a last check up. But damn, he was unable to stop himself from turning around one last time, his eyes falling upon Kai's small, still blushing form. Fuck, he was REALLY cute.

 

Kai blinked rapidly, too surprised. Why did Aoi have to carry those boxes?! He wasn’t supposed to do that! He didn’t think someone like the raven would do it, he was a successful musician, and it wasn’t his duty, it was Kai’s. Or else his boss wouldn’t have assigned him to do that kind of work.

 

Cheeks heated up once their gazes locked together, he instantly looked away and nodded just a bit. “Thanks...”

 

He suddenly froze, lips parting and he just stopped breathing altogether. Did he just…?! But it came out too low he doubted Aoi had heard it anyway …so he dared a glance back at the raven, only to find himself shuffling away quickly since those eyes were still on him. Damn it! Why did he have to act like a teenage girl sometimes?!

 

He yelped once his hip connected to a table, sending a tool box sitting perfectly on the edge to come crashing down to the floor. Shit! He hoped Aoi hadn’t seen that! Without risking a glance back again, he instantly picked up the box in record time and was thankful once his boss called for him from the other side.

 

“Haii!”

 

Aoi giggled softly to himself when he heard another crash behind them, tucking a few black strands behind his ear before looking back at Kai AGAIN, he really couldn't stop himself, and their eyes met and the way the brunette blushed tomato-red before heading off his boss made something in Aoi's chest flutter.

 

The concert passed without any problems, mostly thanks to Aoi's sexy dance performances _of course_. He was pretty much drenched in sweat when, after more than one and a half hour, he followed Uruha jogging down the stairs for their break. Suddenly the honey-blonde was poking his elbow into Aoi's side.

 

"Oi what-"

 

He was cut off by Uruha nodding towards something or someone, the lead-guitarist's nod just as suggestive as his smirk and Aoi turned his head, meeting a gaze from almost black eyes, a trembling hand holding out a water bottle to him. Kai.

 

Ahhhh. _Shit_. Uruha was here too! He was making Kai all the more nervous, and he hadn’t expected for the other to remain there! Watching them! _Him!_ Oh fuck, oh well, to hell with this…

 

“For you.” He muttered under his breath, pinching his lips together nervously as he forced his eyes to stare down at the floor, which wasn’t half as interesting as Aoi. “You must be thirsty…” he added, almost sounding like a whisper. “And you did well, so good job…”

 

Aoi had a hard time suppressing the grin that was about to spread on his lips as he took the bottle from Kai's hand, deliberately letting their fingers brush against each other. When Uruha was giving him ANOTHER suggestive glance, Aoi was only rolling his eyes and darting the honey-blonde a "Yeah yeah, I'm on it" look. He wanted to talk to Kai alone so he had to somehow wait until the backstage area was empty without appearing too obvious. So he just unscrewed the cap of his bottled water and gulped about half of it down. It didn't help all that much to calm himself down, if from the concert or his nervousness he didn't know.

 

Once they were alone - and Kai-kun was already fidgety and blushing and insecure and GOD, Aoi already loved seeing him like that - the raven took a deep breath.

 

"Hey Kai... uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked with the friendliest voice he could manage, nodding towards the stairs that led up to the stage. He sat down on the second lowest step so he could be sure that none of the fans in the front were able to see them. He knew he had Kai's full attention by now - had already always had it, _actually_ -  and so he just used his eyes to point at the free space next to himself. "Sit down."

 

Kai stared at Aoi long before he slowly moved his hand, pointing a finger backwards. “Maybe you should sit on a chair instead and I could get it for you…” Because the stair was dirty from people’s footsteps, too unclean for someone like Aoi! But apparently Kai forgot that the raven was still a human, a plain one just like the rest. And Aoi didn’t seem mind at all anyway about his surroundings.

 

What did Aoi want to talk about anyway? About the weather? About the live? About some fanservices they had performed? About how fucking gorgeous he was? _About what?_

 

Forcing his shaky legs and making his way to sit on the empty space next to Aoi, Kai felt himself heating up to the roots of his hair and his body temperature rising, to the point he was sweating and soaking his already drenched t-shirt to stick to his frame.

 

“Umh, Aoi-kun…” He started, staring down at his own feet as his heart pounded against his rib cage like a fucking jack hammer. “What would you like to talk about?”

 

The raven took another gulp from his bottle, lower arms resting on his knees as he moved his head quickly in order to get rid of a strand of black hair. "Uhm... okay, look."

 

Wow, this was harder than expected. How the hell was he supposed to say what he wanted to say? And what the fuck was he planning to say at all anyway??

 

Well, somehow he had to start the topic, he couldn't keep dodging this forever, could he?

 

After another deep inhale and despite having had to sing on stage earlier, his voice had found back to its usual sexy, low baritone.

 

"I know that... that you _like_ me."

 

Kai nearly collapsed hearing that, eyes going wide in shock and he had to brace one hand against the surface behind him on the step to support himself. “What—?” He almost couldn’t believe his ears, and the sentence kept on buzzing around his mind over and over again. Whirling his head around, his panicked eyes searched for any signs of other people still working moving around but luckily most of them weren’t around the area so he was at least….safe? Safe from embarrassment?

 

Damn it, it must be Uruha! He must have freaking told Aoi! But well, he actually couldn’t blame him entirely though…

 

So was he going to deny it? Right in front Aoi? And that God damn sexy voice had been used against him….oh shit, just man up already!

 

“Yeah…” He answered in honesty, nodding his head a bit. “Yes, but….!” But? But what? The brunette chewed on his lower lip, a notch formed between his eyebrows, his cheeks were heating up so intense he felt the tears forming and threatening to fucking spill. “You’re _Aoi_. You won’t date someone like me. You must have…well, high taste…”

 

Aoi had been watching Kai very closely while he spoke and he knew that his low voice and dark gaze had their usual effects. So damn, Uruha had totally been right about this. Wow.

 

A small smile formed on his lips as he chuckled.

 

"First of all, you don't know what kind of people I date. Who knows, maybe I have taste for innocent looking, brunette boys that are at least five years younger than me?"

 

Raising an eyebrow at Kai, Aoi's amused smile widened even more. He was totally flirting right here and he knew it but oh well, Kai was actually more than cute. If he really was as innocent as he appeared to be, he was pure temptation.

 

Aoi cleared his throat. "No but seriously. I... Uh... I mean, how long... how long have you had... those feelings for me?"

 

Bruh, Aoi wasn't even sure if he really wanted to know. But who on Earth knew, maybe he was going to end up dating Kai-kun in the end? _Everything_ was possible.

 

Kai stared at Aoi, but couldn’t say anything as he listened, and he bet his body continued warming up that even his ears must have been so red. Sniffling as he wiped the stupid tears away, he sighed, feeling his head so heavy for bearing too many emotions at the same time.

 

Bringing his legs to his chest and burying his chin between his knees to support his head, Kai steadily spoke as his eyelids slowly lowered. “I don’t know, it’s been like months I guess. You could say that I’ve been lost in the concept of time.” He paused with a frown, feeling helpless when he thought his answer hadn’t sounded as he thought it would be…and it didn’t sound like it had made sense at all.

 

He wasn’t a musician nor a poet, and he really sucked at explaining stuffs to people, especially his feelings. How could he make a musician like Aoi understand him? He went on nonetheless. “I-I mean, it’s like…no matter how many times I’ve seen you, it’s always felt like it’s the first time I fell in love with you. So I don’t really know the time…and I admit I fell for your looks at first.” And who doesn’t? “But throughout the time of servicing myself working and seeing you so many times, I’ve also learned some things about you, _things_ that not all fans know of; here, behind the stage and _they_ make me happy… _They_ blossom my feelings for you.”

 

Kai turned his head to look at Aoi, smiling a bit sadly.

 

“So yeah, I like you, Aoi. It’s been a long time. So, if it bothers you…if _I_ bother you, you don’t have to worry. The crush would die soon.”

 

Aoi listened silently to Kai's confession, for some fucked up reason feeling his heart beating faster with every word the brunette spoke. He was quick to shake his head at Kai's last words.

 

"No no no, it doesn't bother me, not at all. Actually..."

 

He trailed off, unsure how to voice his thought without giving Kai too much hope at a time. Twisting the water bottle between his fingers, Aoi felt the time he had before the encore flying by way too quickly. He was getting nervous again and feeling Kai's attentive eyes on his face did not really make it better.

 

"I mean... I think you're pretty cute so..." He exhaled a huff of breath and stretching his legs, he finally turned to return Kai's gaze. "If you want to go out sometime... I'd be in."

 

 

He chuckled. Actually there was a bit more he wanted to say, but he was afraid Kai would start flailing even more than he already was. "Uh..."

 

Damn, why was he so hesitant?! He just had to utter those damn words, it wasn't THAT difficult.

 

"Well, okay, what do you think about coming with me after the concert? I'll give you a ride to my place and we can... I don't know, watch a movie or something, pass the rest of the evening together."

 

He lifted his gaze, which had wandered away during his speech, and he was greeted with Kai gaping at him.

 

The Raven chuckled that low chuckle of his and lifted a hand to ruffle through Kai's hair. He couldn't help but notice that the gesture was already carrying some kind of... affection. "Don't look at me like this!" He laughed before smiling at the brunette. "What do you say, hm?"

 

“I—“ Was this for real?! Kai just wanted to faint right there and now and—go straight up to heaven high above! “But…” Oh heaven—

 

Going to Aoi’s place, watching movie with him, cuddling warmly with him, making out with him next to a fire place or on a flammable couch—

 

But he had a younger sister who might be needing his help with her homework, cleaning up the whole house, cooking supper for her—

 

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

Which one?!

 

“Sure, it’ll be great.” Kai replied, shocked by his own answer which left his jaw hanging for a moment. But he couldn’t turn back, could he? He didn’t want to though! “And okay, I’ll be waiting.” Well, that came out so smooth he almost couldn’t believe he’d just literally said that. And his heart was screaming a series of apology to his sister…

 

But you don’t get to have Aoi complimenting you cute and innocent-like and asking you out every day!

 

There was a huge, and we're speaking HUGE, broad smile spreading on Aoi's lips and his eyes were focused on Kai with a warm gaze.

 

"Great! Cool, uh... You'll wait for me then, okay?"

 

He quickly snatched the cap of his water bottle from the floor, getting up and turning around again because he couldn't just walk away like that, he knew, he had to let his eye linger on the beautiful brunette in front of him for as long as possible. Pointing at Kai with the hand that held the lid of his bottle, the raven walked away backwards. "We'll watch movie and eat some- well, I guess I only have instant ramen at home, sorry!"

 

He laughed again and he wasn't quite sure why he did what he did next but his feet were taking him forward suddenly, not backwards like they were supposed to. He found himself leaning down to Kai, closely and with an affectionate smile pressing a quick, chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek.

 

"Don't walk away," he was almost whispering once he pulled away, looking into Kai's eyes one last time before heading off towards the break rooms.

 

Kai could only stare ahead, or rather stare at the raven’s back before he disappeared into the said rooms and nearly dislocate his jaw as it fell, his one hand placing on the cheek that had been kissed by Aoi.

 

Aoi had just kissed him! On the freaking cheek! Well, at least it was better than nothing, right? He still kissed Kai!

 

He stood up immediately, dancing around a little as he thought about what would happen soon, so _soon._ But his excitement was short-lived as he pinched at his shirt, cringing at how it smelled and how sweaty he was and thanking God up there since he had brought along fresh clothes to be changed into. Well, he always did that whenever he had a work to do, didn’t he?

 

Kai chuckled to himself once he thought of Aoi mentioning about only having instant ramen at his place, and it was a relief to know that the guitarist was after all really just the same like others. He didn’t have high hopes anyway about Aoi, and he wouldn’t want to date with some perfectionist…it would be like, belittling him and his status as a decent guy.

 

He continued working until the last task was assigned to him and completed perfectly. He’d changed into his street clothes some moments later, waiting for Aoi as promised with one bag strapped to his shoulder. Kai watched as other staff began leaving the place, some of them passing by and questioning him as to why he hadn’t left yet but he could only flash a shy smile and bow his head at them. But as he saw Uruha walk towards the exit, he felt his cheeks quickly warming up once the smirk grew on those pretty lips.

 

“Aoi told me, he told _everyone_ though.”

 

“O-okay…”

 

“Don’t worry, kid.” Uruha patted him on the head, and if Kai had felt bit threatened a few seconds ago, now he didn’t feel like it anymore because a sweet smile made its way to the honey-blonde’s lips, replacing the smirk. “You’ll be _alright_.”

 

Okay, what was that for?! Kai was blushing madly by now, to the point he could outmatch the color of red tomatoes!

 

Before Kai could say anything, they suddenly heard Aoi’s voice from afar and Uruha took the cue to retract his hand and smile for the last time at Kai before heading out, leaving the brunette still flushing and tightening his grip around the strap of his bag.

 

Aoi was now dressed in normal black jeans and an equally black shirt, everyday clothes that he found to be extremely comfortable after wearing the costume during the concert.

 

His heart fluttered once he spotted Kai already waiting for him at the exit, looking like a lost puppy waiting for its owner.

 

Oh he was so going to own him tonight, _alright._

 

The raven greeted him with a friendly smile, simply nodding towards his car and unlocking it with his keys.

 

But fuck, he should be a gentleman, right?

 

He cursed under his breath and quickly jogged to the passenger door before Kai could even reach it, opening it for him with a much broader smile, his eyes almost eagerly fixed on the brunette's blushing face.

 

Once Kai was seated, Aoi walked around the car and got in himself. After buckling up and starting the engine, Aoi really couldn't take it anymore. He'd planned to stay silent for as long as possible to heat the anticipation he knew Kai was feeling just as intense as he himself was.

 

"I assume you didn't bring sleeping clothes to the venue, did you?" He darted him a quick side glance before stirring the vehicle onto the main road. "I'll just give you one of mine then. Oh wait, do you even want to sleep over? I mean, I can drive you back home later on. If you want."

 

“Eh?” Kai jumped in own seat in surprise, eyes widening as big as saucers as he swallowed a lump that stuck in his throat. “Mmm..” Lips pursing, Kai thought about it over and over again. Not only he didn’t bring the said clothes….but he was also, well, he hadn’t taken a freaking _shower_ yet! And even though Aoi had offered to give his clothes for him to wear the night, he still had to carefully and politely decline it. Somehow he thought everything had been going rather too quick for him. “Well…I have a sister… at home…”

 

Wait, was that a ‘no’ or ‘yes’?! Or neither?? It sounded like a statement….

 

He lifted his gaze off his bag that he had been gripping at so hard to look at Aoi, seemingly flustered. No, he really _was_ , a nerve wreck at that anyway. “Umh, can we drop by a supermarket? Just for a while. I’d love to buy some groceries and cook for you and I guess there are still a few that remain open at this hour…” He trailed off, lips parting a bit as he tried to force the next words, pink dusting over the crests of his cheekbones. “I’m not going to let you eat instant ramen after a good job at the live…” Well, a quick and simple, healthy food wasn’t going to hurt anyone. And Kai hoped that hadn’t sounded as offending as he thought…

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Aoi was trying not to let his disappointment show TOO much. OF COURSE, there had to be a freaking SISTER getting in his way. Man.

 

Aoi swallowed and nodded as a sign that he understood. "Uh, yeah sure, we can."

 

He smiled at Kai briefly, contentedly noticing how the brunette was practically clinging to his bag and the gorgeous blush on his cheeks was... well, _a turn-on._

 

"And that's really nice of you, that you're taking care of your sister like that. I'm sure she's proud."

 

He then turned a corner and right ahead another one, fortunately passing by an opened supermarket in the process. "And of course cooking for me would be really nice of you, too. Thanks."

 

After he had parked his car at the side of the street, he turned off the engine and turned his head to the side, due to the illuminated advertising outside his car finally able to throw a proper look at Kai. Aoi didn't notice though that Kai was staring back and that he was starting to get a bit nervous because the raven was simply... not saying anything, he was just looking and Aoi found himself developing an abhersion to the thought that he was PROBABLY not going to get that beauty into his bed tonight.

A sister at home, pff. PFFF.

 

No no, he wasn't just going to let him sneak away just like _that._

 

Blinking and clearing his throat, Aoi was finally able to tear his gaze away, waving towards the small supermarket. "Well, I'll wait for you here, then. Oh, and take some of my money, okay?" He quickly reached past/over Kai's lap to reach the glove box, opening it and taking out his wallet before handing it to Kai. Thanks to him having leaned over, their faces were a lot closer to each other now and the way Kai's cheeks were darkening with blush was SO obvious, the guitarist couldn't keep himself from grinning.

 

"You're cooking for ME after all."

 

Oh. And Kai had actually expected for Aoi to come along with him so then he wouldn’t…

 

Wait. That would make them look like a couple already when they weren’t! Alright, fine. He figured he could just surprise Aoi with what he would be cooking for him then….although it would be a simple meal.

 

Kai’s eyes fell on the thick wallet in his hands, and compared to his own which was stuffed in his jeans back pocket, he felt a bit degraded but he was sure Aoi had no attention at all to make him feel like it, he was _too_ nice.

 

“Umh, actually I think this will be enough...” He opened Aoi’s wallet – almost _fainted_ looking at its content – and took a few notes of money out of many ones in there before climbing out of the car, leaving his bag in the seat. “I won’t be long!” He said and smiled, before heading inside the supermarket through the entrance.

 

He returned to the car almost ten minutes later, cheeks red from all the run he had taken and the cold weather. He was gasping a bit when he sat back on the passenger’s seat, bags of groceries in his lap. Then he grinned a bit shyly at Aoi when he held his gaze, trying to explain his lateness. “Sorry it took longer than expected. I was …’arguing’ with an old woman over some Kobe beef that had discount on the price.” Which was something not so unusual for Kai since he’d experienced that a lot. “Oh, the change…” He grabbed the raven by his hand before placing a few notes and coins in it but he froze when he noticed the contact, Aoi’s hand was rougher than his own and it made Kai’s mind do a cartwheel about how it would feel like when … _when_ …

 

Okay, he was blushing more than he ever should! So he retracted his own hand slowly to shove it in his jacket pocket, sinking himself in the seat afterwards.

 

Aoi only smiled. Damn, Kai looked absolutely ravishing with that shy expression on his face. He took his wallet and put the change in it before letting it fall into the side pocket of the driver's door.

 

"Kobe beef, huh?" he chuckled and started the engine again. He hadn't had Kobe beef in a while so he was actually looking forward to it. He changed gears and while he was turning the corner into his street a few minutes later, he could see Kai fidgeting in his seat from the corner of his eye. Oh, he knew what _was_ going to happen, didn't he?

 

"Do you cook a lot at home?" He asked in a ridiculous attempt of doing small talk. Pretty much impossible when all that was in his mind was how he could get Kai out of his clothes, as quickly as possible. "I mean, aren't your parents supposed to do that?"

The raven turned into the parking lot of his apartment complex, parking his car and turning off the engine, however, he didn't get out yet. He was turning his head again to look at Kai, waiting for an answer.

 

“Yeah…” Kai took a glance at the surroundings, feeling himself heat up a little for the hundredth time of the day once he returned to look at Aoi. “I do. Well, I no longer have my dad taking care of the family. And mom usually works until midnights to support us other than my reasonable payment. My sister is still a high school student and we can’t really afford tuition classes for her so I usually help her out with her homework and stuffs after I come back from work, cook her food and eat together so then she knows I’m always there for her.” He nodded slightly, it had been like a routine for him since two years ago.

 

His expression suddenly changed, eyes going wide.

 

O…kay. Crap. Why did he have to tell a summary of his life?! It wasn’t like Aoi had time to listen to his little speech!

 

“I’m sorry!” He suddenly burst out, clamping his mouth quickly with his hand once he realized how _loud_ he was. “Sorry, I just,” He sank back in his seat, feeling like he was melting in it out of embarrassment instead. “well, a bit about my life…ehe...”  

 

"Mm."

 

Aoi hummed in agreement and almost felt a little bad and sorry now, knowing he was going to occupy Kai for the entire night and therefore letting his sister wait. _But_ _damn..._

 

The raven chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt. "It's fine, don't worry. It's always nice to have a deeper connection to the staff, makes it easier to be myself around them."

 

He smiled at him, only briefly before opening the door and getting out of his car. He was quick to walk around it and open Kai's door for him as well, waiting until the brunette had climbed out.

 

He was little clumsy now, wasn't he? Before he could stop himself, Aoi stretched out his hand, offering it and his help to the younger male.

 

Oh the _excitement..._

 

Kai wondered for a while if Aoi had done it a lot with staff before him. Well, it wasn’t a surprising thing if it was true though. He thanked Aoi and shook his head as he smiled gently, “No it’s okay, I can hold them.” And he climbed out of the car, sliding the strap of his bag to his shoulder with his unoccupied hand.

 

He watched Aoi with a quick –trained— observation and immediately _concluded_ he might…have to make – _cook!—_ everything quick or else—

 

Okay, he really did feel like he was entering a wolf’s house now, offering his dear self to the beast.

 

But did he really want to do it with Aoi? Things had really been going _too fast_ between both of them and Kai was undoubtedly _worried_ …. Aoi could have just tossed him away after this one night and everything would be back to how things were before. Oh, the poor crush…

 

So he thought he’d have to put on a physical defence if Aoi wanted to _uhhh_ lure him into having _sex!_

 

But Kai was still able to smile even though his heart was almost breaking the hell out of his weakening rib cage now. “ _Lead_ the way, Aoi-kun.”

 

 ….Right, that sounded _wrong_ , too wrong to his own ears. It almost seemed like as if Kai was suggesting _it_ and he hoped Aoi didn’t interpret it that way…

 

Aoi cleared his throat though he succeeded in keeping his face from showing his... well, _displeasure_ , so to speak. He shrugged and closed the door behind Kai, locking the car and leading the way, just like instructed.

 

After entering the building, Aoi led his new acquaintance up the stairs to the second floor. He spared offering his help a second time, knowing that Kai was most likely going to decline that too.

 

Damn him, was he really thinking he was only here to cook?!

_Ugh._

 

Aoi unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, switching on the light and the first thing he noted when looking down the hallway was his bedroom door being wide, _wide_ open. With a smirk, he toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket before turning to Kai again who had followed right behind him.

 

"Let me take them now," he said quickly before lifting the shopping bags off of Kai's arms and into his own so that Kai was having enough space.

 

His eyes were following every single one of the brunette's movements and yes, he was making sure that Kai could FEEL that stare, especially the less... _appropriate_ places where his eyes lingered at for longer than what was normal.

 

"Well, follow me then."

 

Kai must have been pretty impressed while Aoi lead him to his spacious kitchen, seeing as to how the young man was silent all the way down the hallway, past the bedroom. Aoi carefully set the bags down on the kitchen counter and turned around to face the brunette again. It was getting harder and harder by the second not to downright devour him with his eyes.

 

"I'll take a quick shower, okay? Plates are here, pans and pots up there and everything else is either in the fridge or the cupboard. Make yourself comfortable."

 

When he walked past Kai and out of the kitchen, it was pure intention that his fingertips were only briefly brushing over Kai's hipbone, a fleeting touch but he knew Kai felt it.

 

And Kai could only manage to swallow a lump once Aoi was finally out of sight and he let loose a long breath, bracing himself against the counter top and closing his eyes.

 

Man, the tension was heavy and that guy was actually scary… _kind_ , but still **scary**. And he could feel both him and Aoi were really pulling the strings; that only one of them could win this.

 

“Ah, no time to waste!” The brunette quickly brushed away some _sensual_ thoughts about the naked and sexy Aoi who was in the God damn shower. And those said thoughts were actually coming back to him since he used to visualize the guitarist in such state a lot…..ah, _screw this!_ It made him feel like he was already losing already!

 

“I have a sister at home who needs my help. I’m _strong_ , I’m be able to uh…fight him…” He whispered the last few words as he began taking out some vegetables and the beef, hoping the raven wouldn’t hear them even though the shower room was built a bit far from the kitchen, and yes he was thankful the whole place was big enough.

 

Should he leave straight away after he was done cooking? Kai thought once he started slicing some Shitake mushrooms before he mentally banged his head against the edge of the counter top. No, that would be too rude of him and Aoi would likely search for him and harass the hell out of him at the work place and then he’d be fired and his family…

 

Well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t say ‘Hey _umh,_ Aoi-kun. I think I need to go now. I’m sorry if I caused any inconvenience to you. Gotta go now!’ right in Aoi’s face, right? Too straight forward but at least that could guarantee him an escape……and that’s exactly what he thought…

 

Kai opened the kitchen cabinet in search for a bottle of dipping sauce. After he placed the vegetables and firm tofu in the pot, he let them to be cooked first and once the former had poached to a firm crunch, he removed them, positioning the thinly sliced beef in the now empty spot. He looked over his shoulder from now and then, just in case if Aoi was going to pounce on him from behind but since he didn’t see any sign of Aoi yet, he paid his attention back to his cooking until the last minute and it was almost time for serving the food.

 

Kai sighed to himself, smiling in relief. _Ha!_ Almost finished…then he could eat and after that go all the way back home. And he was going to make sure that would likely happen.

 

The hot water running down his body was such a relief, Aoi had to let go a small groan as his muscles relaxed. Not even in his freaking shower could he stop thinking about fu-

 

No. No, _Aoi,_ stop thinking, he kept telling himself but when he looked down along his body he had the impression that his body really liked THINKING.

 

"Damn," he cursed under his breath and after a few minutes of really struggling with his mind, he decided he was not going to touch himself while thinking about some brunette, cute guy currently cooking in his freaking kitchen. Although he really wanted to.

 

His shower took him as long as it always did, about fifteen minutes and after he'd dried his body with a big towel, he wrapped it around his hips and walked straight across the hallway into his bedroom to change into some fresh clothes. He chose really light shorts that fell loosely around his thighs and stopped just above his knees, loose enough to cover- well, a very slight _bulge_ that he had to deal with currently. And on top he was wearing a simple black tank top. Yup, he was showing off hairless legs and muscled arms but TO HELL WITH IT. He wanted that guy and he was going to _get_ him.

 

Aoi very silently made his way to the kitchen, peeking around the corner. Kai was lost in and totally busy with his work (which smelled great by the way) and for a second or two, Aoi was considering just pouncing on him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and pressing kisses to his nape and oh, the notion was SO tempting but he had to _pull_ himself together. So instead of doing what his cock told him to do, he did what his head was telling him, leaning against the door frame with arms that he crossed in front of his chest.

 

He made sure that the sexy smirk was obvious, practically DRIPPING from his voice.

 

"So Kai-kun, are you finished soon? I'm a bit... HUNGRY, to be honest."

 

“Just a little bit more, you can have a seat first at the table.” No, Kai didn’t pay any attention to even risk a glance at Aoi and his great effort. He chose to not do it but he still could tell from that nerve tingling voice Aoi was actually _serious_ about dragging him to bed soon….

 

So Kai apologized silently while giving an apologetic look to the slightly steaming pot before he turned around holding it by the handles with a kitchen towel to insulate the heat, beaming to the lethal starving wolf as if nothing happened, as if his heart wasn’t screaming to fucking save himself quick.

 

Kai had made a mental note of where he had exactly placed his bag and jacket at so then he knew when to grab them once he was done eating with Aoi and run the hell out of this apartment and get home to his sister. He held out a pair of steel chopsticks to Aoi once he seated himself, dishes already served on the table, a smile never leaving his dimpled face. “Dig in.”

 

Aoi pushed himself away from the doorframe, his eyes narrowing only slightly at Kai as he took the chopsticks from him. "Thanks a lot," he said with the sweetest smile he could manage. He had a _plan_ , alright, he just had to get this over with.

 

After shoving a bite of Kai's food into his mouth, chewing and swallowing, Aoi beamed at the still nervous seeming brunette sitting next to him. "Wow, this is awesome!" He chuckled. "You should come and cook for me more often, it's so rare I get to eat such delicious stuff."  The raven crossed his legs under the table, his toes very briefly brushing over Kai's shin and a mischievous smile spread on Aoi's lips.

 

Kai stared at Aoi, his chopsticks paused in mid-air and he tried so hard to force his shocked gaping mouth close.

_Excuse me?_ He wanted to say that, but it seemed like his own surprised expression thrown in Aoi’s way was _more_ than enough.

 

 **What the hell…** _ohhhh._ Okay, so Aoi was trying to use that _method_ on him huh? But he still could _decline_ such offer.

 

Eh, how to decline it politely without making it obvious he was trying to flee… _no, it was clear enough already!_

 

Kai cleared his throat, trying to get Aoi’s full attention, or maybe he already _had_ it anyway. “Umh, I’d love to do that…but my family would start wondering where I’d be. Besides, other people might become _suspicious_ anyway…” Unless if he got paid higher than the current salary. But nah, he didn’t want that….simply being Aoi’s once-in-a-while-cook. Shoving a piece of food into his mouth, Kai tried to not make eye contact with Aoi at all, too nervous to even bring himself to do it. “So, I’m sorry but I have to err…decline your offer. You can still find someone else to accept it.” He shrugged his shoulders, smiling into his bowl.

 

Aoi snickered loudly, shaking his head in response.

 

"Oh God Kai, I was _kidding_ ," he reassured and resumed eating. It really was delicious, though. However, Aoi was unable to stop thinking about how his cook was definitely going to be delicious, _too._

 

Aoi bit his lip as they ate in silence for a while but then he saw _another_ chance. Putting his chopsticks down, he arose to his feet.

 

"We _forgot_ the drinks," he added casually before fetching two glasses and a bottle of red wine from his fridge.

 

He placed one glass right in front of Kai, pouring the liquid in and making sure that his arm and the partly uncovered chest were in _good_ view.

 

If his looks and advances alone weren't going to work - which was rare _but_ happened - alcohol was _always_ a good help.

 

And Kai just couldn’t stop staring at the drink in pure shocked and he had even forgotten how to even _breathe._ _Oh God wine_ ….when was the last time he had it, or could even afford it with his generous payment?

 

He tutted, trying to respond to Aoi. “Uhm, thanks.” But in his mind he just wanted to finish his damn food _quick._ Shoving his hand into his pocket, he fished out his phone to unlock it and read the clock displayed on the screen.

 

Shit. As much as he had thought it was late, it wasn’t really late actually to his utter surprise….but time was moving pretty slow today. _Very, very slow_. As unusual as that sounded.

 

Damn, he wished his sister had called him already right there and now, so then he had _an excuse_ to prove to Aoi….

 

And he still _didn’t_ want to drink that God damn wine, because he knew what intense effects were going to do to him so he was definitely not going…to…well, _maybe just a little._

 

“I haven’t had wine in a while.”

 

Oh great, _fuck you very much Kai_. Why did you have to sputter that out?! That had given away a hint to Aoi! _Okay, where did he put the jacket and bag again??_

 

"You're welcome," Aoi responded quickly with that low tone of voice of his, setting the bottle down after he'd filled his own glass.

 

"It's a really good one, I don't even know from what year exactly but I remember Uruha loved it so… That's gotta _prove_ something."

 

He laughed and sat down again, contentedly noticing the torn expression on Kai's face. Oh yeah, he was struggling already. _Almost there,_ _Aoi,_ _almost there_.

 

After taking another quick bite from his food and a soft sigh at how utterly DELICIOUS it was, he grabbed his glass of wine with slender fingers, propping that arm on his elbow and holding it out to the brunette, ready to clink their glasses together.

 

Aoi wasn't saying anything, he just gave him "the look" with piercing eyes, something sultry and sexy and the smile on his lips full of unspoken promises.

_Aha._

_Hahaa..._

 

Kai was probably smiling _too_ wide for his cute face, the lips tight as he bit down slightly on the lower one as he brought his filled glass to Aoi’s and let a clink cut through the - now so suddenly _hot_ \- air.

 

He cleared his throat afterwards, too sharp and loud for both of them to hear before staring down at his wine, torn between finishing his food first and—oh, wait. He already _did._

 

_Fuck._

 

He was so lost at words.

 

The brunette sucked in a long breath to calm his poor heart that was screwing his rib cage over and over again. Looking back down at the sinful red liquid and remembering what exactly Aoi had said about it, this shit was going to drive him to his other part without a doubt.

 

Well here goes nothing – nothing? _Nothing??_ Well, he wouldn’t be drinking that…. _much_ \- he thought to himself, before tilting the glass after pressing its brim to his lip and feeling the soft flow of liquid run down his tight throat.

 

And so suddenly he remembered just how much Aoi had _actually_ poured the wine into his glass; too much and that meant he had to finish all of it _….literally._

 

The first few seconds were okay _. Okay_ because nothing actually happened …. _yet_. But once he placed his now empty glass, he thought he had already fallen in love with the whole universe.

 

 _Crap, crap, crap_. He needed his bag and jacket and home. _Now._

 

“Umh, Aoi… _I-I think I’m done_ …” He pushed himself to his feet, almost seeing the whole table start to collapse right in front of his eyes as one of his knees betrayed him and gave away.

 

Aoi licked his lips after setting the glass of wine down on the table again. He hadn't expected Kai to stand up though so he actually did look a bit surprised when suddenly, the brunette arose to his feet, slurred something he couldn't really understand and in the next second, Aoi saw it all happening as if in slow motion, Kai was swaying and swaying TOO MUCH so he threatened to fall but the raven guitarist reacted instantly.

 

He literally shot up to his feet as if lightning had hit him and it was just on time that he wrapped his strong arm around Kai's waist to keep him from falling.

 

They ended up pressing against each other PRETTY closely, Aoi's arm holding Kai in a very firm, secure embrace while his hand rested on the other's waist. He was all eyes for him, examining Kai's face and noticing that the wine had already done its work.

 

Kai's facial expression was one of shock, whether at almost having fallen or at Aoi catching and holding him close like this, Aoi couldn't tell but he knew that he had to start his plan RIGHT now or otherwise Kai was really going to flee out of his apartment.

 

"You don't really think I'm going to let you go," he asked, his voice a lot quieter, a deep, sensual murmur and he only completed his phrase when he'd locked eyes with Kai. "Do you?"

 

Kai jumped once his brain could function well for once and register the sight of Aoi being this _close_ to him and his strong hand and arm locking him in place for other _reason_ other than making him stand properly, though well, _not really._

 

But then Kai suddenly felt himself being dragged by a wave-like force from behind and he let out a high-pitched yelp once he realized that, hand reaching and flying in the air before it landed right on Aoi’s front tank top, gripping it for his dear life.

 

“ _I-I want to go h-home_ …” He was trying so hard to keep his eyes focused, but the lights in the kitchen suddenly seemed too bright and blinding for him making him feel all the more confused to his surroundings.

 

However, he suddenly tilted his head to side cutely, looking up at Aoi with red cheeks. “ _W-where...am I again_?”

 

But then he let out a giggle, feeling everything was too funny to him in every way. And he managed to push Aoi away though with what little strength he still had, staggering once he tried to find for his stupid bag and his jacket. _Ahhhhhh….._ why did they have to be so far out of his reach?!

 

Kai’s head knocked hard against a wall, having resulted in him bouncing away once in pain and cursing since the wall did that on purpose to block his way trying to escape from Aoi. He quickly grabbed at his own hair, trying to remind himself to fucking take control of his betraying body. _Fuck, this was ridiculous!_

 

“Is this _hell?”_ he asked once he found his bag, hugging it tightly to his chest and nodding his head way too many times than he could count. “It’s too _hot_ in here. Oh, maybe it’s summer…” he let out a cute and amused laugh, feeling funny at the idea he didn’t know about it.

 

Aoi was more than amused while watching the drunk Kai swaying out of the kitchen and into the hallway and he even giggled a bit. He wondered how far he could let him go, watching his every move and shaking his head in amusement.

 

Kai had grabbed his bag and it was then that Aoi decided to make a move, well, his _next move_ because Kai had almost made his way to the front door and Aoi was sure that, in his drunken state, Kai was going to leave despite not wearing shoes.

 

So the raven stepped forward and swiftly embraced Kai from behind, both strong arms tightly wrapped around the younger male's waist as he pressed Kai's back against his chest and leaned down to nuzzle the back of his ear.

 

"You're all safe here, Kai and no, it's not hell. _At least_ as far as I'm concerned."

 

He giggled and raised one arm to tug at Kai's bag, pulling it out of his hands and letting it drop to the floor before hugging him again firmly. "It's just the alcohol making you feel _hot,_ Kai," he purred and then leaned down, pressing the first, chaste kiss right to the patch of skin behind Kai's ear. The brunette's skin was glowing beneath his lips and Aoi knew he was doing something right.

 

Kai’s heavy breath caught, blurry eyes could no longer focus on the front door that was just a few steps away. He then stared down helplessly at his empty arms and saw how his bag was now just lying next to his feet.

 

“ _Umh, I wanna go home Aoi_ …” He tried to wrestle his way out, only to have a pent-up moan wringing out of his lips at the feel of the soft and smooth ones that made him weak again in the knees, hands clutching tight at Aoi’s securing arms. He arched his chest slightly, breathing turning erratic once he closed his eyes, already helplessly visualizing what Aoi would do to him next in every way he wanted with him.

 

In his own way.

 

“ _Aoi_ …” He pleaded for the last time, almost whimpering, or maybe he really did. Damn, it almost felt like he was trying to run away from a God damn rapist when all he had was the _hottest guitarist_ pressing against him from behind- wanting to fuck him _hard and rough_ with all he had alright -with the teasing motion from the hard clothed arousal up his denim covered ass.

 

"Mmm, but I'm not going to let you leave now after getting me all riled up, Kai-kun," Aoi cooed and slowly pressed his palm to Kai's chest, sliding it downwards while murmuring more sinful things to the brunette's ear.

 

"Well, you like me, don't you? Wouldn't you love it when I like you back, hm?" His hand was grazing the hem of Kai's shirt, fingertips slowly lifting it up so he could slip his hand underneath and stroke the heated skin of the other's belly underneath the fabric.

 

"I think you'd love it if I made you feel how much I like you, hm?"

 

_Fuck, **fuck.** _

 

Kai bent over slightly at the rough hand palming his flat stomach that was sending flares up his scalding skin. He gasped heavily, chest heaving and damn he was already sweating, his damp brunette strands sticking to his neck and he just couldn’t stop paying attention to Aoi’s hot and seductive voice that was melting away his one last defence.

 

“ _Mmm-nghh ahhh…A-Aoi, it’s too **hot**_ ….” His trembling hands lifted up, reaching backwards and wrapping his arms clumsily around Aoi’s neck. Like an adorable cat, his head tilted upward slightly to try to kiss the raven on those full lips, but only managed to leave one close to them and that left him whimpering like a child in his total drunkenness. “ _Kiss me_ …”

 

Aoi's dark chuckle rolled lightly from his lips and he moved both of his hands to Kai's hips, applying light pressure until he had Kai turned around completely, the brunette looking up at him from his beautiful brown eyes, his arms still loosely hooked around Aoi's neck.

 

The raven took his time, just admiring the young male in front of him for a while. Hm, should he kiss him right away? Or was teasing the better choice?

 

But with how pleadingly Kai was looking at him right now, even standing on his tip toes a bit Aoi decided TO HELL with teasing and after wrapping his left arm around Kai's waist, tightly just like before, and lifting his right hand to cup Kai's cheek in his strong palm, Aoi swooped down and straight away pressed their lips together. And that kiss was even taking HIS breath away.

 

Kai stood frozen once he was kissed, and the soft feel of the lips he’d been dreaming all this time before, sobered him up for a split second, making him blush in total surprise that it lasted for some good few seconds but once he recovered from the shock, Kai instantly leaned forward to rub his lips together with Aoi’s, hands fisting in the dark locks as he moaned in pleasure into the shared kiss.

 

Then again, he was drunk as _hell._

 

“Mmm…” He parted from the kiss almost immediately, sniffing the raven as he placed kisses along his neck before he suddenly straightened right away, expression innocent and _excited_ at his greatest discovery: “Aoi smells nice! Did you take a shower?” But then his face twisted slightly within second as he tugged at his own shirt, almost looking like he was about to break into tears as he stared at it.

 

He swayed from Aoi as he twisted himself and walked away without a _proper_ navigation. “I-I haven’t showered yet….” He sniffled, hands already holding at the hem of his slightly soaked t-shirt. “And it’s _too hot_ ,” he braced one hand against a wall before pushing himself forward, insisting “Kai _needs_ water to cool down.”

 

He felt something cool and wet underneath his feet in the next few seconds, and that’s when he knew he was already in the bathroom, staring off at no particular spot, or maybe his eyes landed on the tub, or the sink, or _, oh yeahhh_ , shower head. He suddenly grinned, exclaimed, “Waterrr!” and almost practically rushed towards it despite the slippery tiles. Kai yelped once his hair was drenched with the cool liquid after turning the shower on, before he murmured something incoherently as he leaned his side against the wall with eyes closed, clothes soaked completely and he almost looked like he was going to fall asleep any second from now.

 

Aoi stood shocked still, that kiss having been broken way too early in his opinion and he had absolutely no time to react with Kai so suddenly stumbling away and backwards and into the bathroom.

 

"K-Kai?" he asked bluntly, no one in particular and sure as hell not Kai himself because _he wasn't listening anyway._

 

The raven sighed with an incredulous, little smile curling his lips before he made his way to the bathroom, sighing even heavier when he saw Kai standing in the shower, drenched to the bones. Damn.

 

"Oh God," Aoi facepalmed himself. Well okay, at least he had _a reason_ to get Kai out of his clothes now. He carefully approached the drunk brunette.

 

"Oh God, Kai, Baby, hey..."

 

How the hell did that _Baby_ come across his lips? Argh _fuck_ it, now it already happened. And he liked it, to his own surprise.

 

"Baby, you can't stay in my shower," Aoi said with a soothing voice, extending both arms towards Kai to keep him from falling in case he made a wrong move. "Kai, hey," he cupped the brunette's cheeks with both hands, turning his head towards him and seeking for his gaze.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

That earned Aoi a long stare from Kai himself. His head was cocked to the side while he stayed silent for a few moments in the shower without even blinking. “Is it raining Aoi? I didn’t bring an umbrella…” He pouted sadly, looking down at his entirely soaked clothes and they were heavy and sticking to his figure in every right part.

 

To answer Aoi’s question – which he suddenly _remembered_ by the way – Kai looked back at the raven as he leaned his back against the wall, his face still cupped in the warm palms. “I feel _wet_ Aoi.” And he began pulling his shirt over his head without hesitation, dropping the soaked fabric to the tiles and leaving his wet brunette hair a bit tousled.

 

His breath hitched by the time the cool water streamed down his bare top, bringing him to hug Aoi in search for immediate warmth. “ _Mmmm_ …I’m too _wet_ Aoiii…and a bit cold…” He mumbled and nuzzled the guitarist affectionately, grinning and giggling cutely. “But Aoi is warm, Kai _likes_ warm Aoi.”

 

"No, no, it's not raining Baby," Aoi murmured, a loving chuckle spilling from his lips. "Ugh wait, let me just-"

 

He struggled to push Kai away just a little so he could awkwardly climb into his shower, joining Kai under the water jet, his clothes and hair drenched within seconds.

 

"No wonder you're cold when the water's cold like this," he muttered and set the water temp to a higher one but not too hot so it was still bearable. God damn it, he looked so _damn_ tempting, half naked and right in front of him.

 

Aoi lifted both hands to brush a few, wet strands of brown hair out of Kai's forehead and he knew that it was most probably going to have to happen _here_ because getting Kai into his bedroom without him falling asleep? _Very unlikely._

 

"I'll make you feel hot again, okay?" he purred before gently pushing the brunette against the tiled wall, stepping closer and leaning down again, kissing much more passionately than before. He could still feel a few sprinkles from the rushing water hitting his bare arms but he was only concentrating on pushing himself close against Kai and on how their lips were moving longingly against each other's.

 

Kai moaned lightly into the kiss as his bare back connected with the hard surface and the feel of Aoi’s body pressing against his own had developed some sort of a desperation inside him; an ache that was truly gnawing at him needing for an instant relief.

 

He lifted one hand and curved it around Aoi’s head, fingers spreading through the soaked dark locks and he brought the raven closer as he tilted his head just a little to deepen the scalding kiss, perhaps even trying to not leave even a tiny space for the running water to slip in between their moulded lips. Kai used his arm to bend around the raven’s shoulder after sliding it from under, pulling him even closer than ever that he gasped at the body contact afterwards and eventually he had to part from the kiss to restore the missing air in his lungs.

 

“I-it’s been a long time…” Kai suddenly confessed as he stared up at Aoi, voice lacing with a hint of sadness, his bangs were pushed backwards by the continuous running water above as he tilted his chin, still drunk and honest as ever but this time he was feeling vulnerable, and the idea was scaring the hell out of him. “Kai _needs_ Aoi so bad…” His head fell onto the curve of Aoi’s shoulder gently like a flower on a wilted stem, nuzzling it slowly before his chin rested upon it, eyes staring down at his own hand that was slipping under the raven’s wet black tank top from behind, fingertips finding their trails up the warm skin, watching every movement they did with interest.

 

Kai gasped as he felt his arousal hardening underneath the thick and soaked layers of fabric, and he whispered, voice a bit thickened. “. _..A-Aoi, help me_ … _I can’t wait much longer_..”

 

Aoi found himself shivering at every single of Kai's touches, might they be _oh so timid_. He reached for both of Kai's hands, intertwining their fingers while kissing him again, a little slower and pulling away again rather quickly. There were necessary things to be done and he couldn't really wait much longer either.

 

His voice was pure evidence of how freaking turned-on he was.

 

"Turn around, palms on the tiles. I need to prepare you."

 

He gently settled his palms on Kai's hipbones, applying pressure until he'd made the brunette face the damp, tiled wall. After pushing the shower head aside so it wasn't all that much in their way anymore, Aoi reached over the edge of his shower to the small cabinet next to the sink, the water dripping from his arms leaving a little puddle on the floor in the process.

 

He opened the drawer and rummaged around for quite a while - actually he was starting to be afraid he'd run out of it! - but then his fingers were curling around a one-use pack of lubricant and he took it out, together with a condom which he set aside though, for later.

 

Before he could make his next move though, he had to stick the edge of the plastic-wrapped pack of lube between his teeth so he could finally step behind Kai again, wrapping his arms around him from behind and trailing his hands down until they found their aim.

 

Aoi unbuckled the belt, feeling his own arousal heightening, even more so when he thumbed the button open and pulled the zipper down. Very slowly his started pushing the heavy, water soaked denim down.

 

Kai bent his bare upper half slightly with a wild heart beating its way against his rib, palms pressing against the glistening white tiled wall as he stared at it. He connected his forehead to it for a second, his soaked brunette bangs falling slowly into his face before he turned his head to cast a look at Aoi over his shoulder, and that’s when he felt his jeans were already pushed over his hips.

 

It made Kai blush instantly and he had to bring his attention to his lower part, his throbbing length hanging heavily between his thighs and he bit his lip at the sight and how exposed he was feeling right now, but couldn’t last long as a gasp tore from his lips once he felt the first drenched digit invading his tight fist entrance making his eyes fly open wide.

 

“A-Aoi…” He tensed slightly, hands curling against the slippery walls. “More…”

 

Aoi's right hand was soothingly rubbing at Kai's hipbone while his middle finger kept pushing his way inside. He stood as close to the brunette as possible, so close in fact that he was still able to lean down and pepper Kai's shoulder and nape with gentle kisses during the preparation process.

 

"Tell me when it hurts, okay?" he asked softly, definitely not wanting to risk hurting him as he began to thrust his finger in and out at a slow and careful pace. If he was going to be capable of keeping it slow later on was another question. For now, he had to distract Kai a little, knowing that the first few moments of preparation tended to hurt no matter how often you've been through it.

 

“I-it doesn’t hurt…” Kai could hardly mouth the words as he trembled, he was still torn between the reality and fantasy of his own, the alcohol making him think this was impossible, but the feel of the skilled finger of years’ worth of playing guitar working in him, with an addition of another blunt lubricated digit afterwards had proved the alcohol wrong. And Kai in his drunken state was loving this way beyond than what he’d imagined.

 

"How do you want me to take you? Just like this or do you want to turn around and look at me?"

 

With an open mouthed kiss right beneath Kai's ear, he kept his pace and murmured hoarsely. "Tell me anything you want baby, I'll give it to you tonight."

 

Kai’s hot breaths were moistening the wall in front of him, trying to keep his palms spread without even slipping. “I want to look at you…” Face slightly contorted in pleasure, he tilted his head back a bit, bowing his thin spine as he tried to force his words through his heavy breaths. “I want to look at Aoi….” And the closeness between him and the raven, their slightly joined soaked hair, Aoi’s lips pressing another kiss against his delicate skin, shook him with an extreme desire. He wanted to be fucked so bad right there and now.

 

"Mm, I thought so."

 

Aoi chuckled and licked water drops from his lips, his own erection straining against its confines heavily while he kept moving both of his fingers inside Kai, twisting his hand and scissoring them for a little while to really spread him.

 

But his patience was short-lived. After a few more minutes of preparation, Aoi withdrew his fingers, muscles clenching around them as he did so and he leaned over to the sink then to take the condom he'd put away earlier.

 

"Turn around, Baby," he murmured next to Kai's ear before sticking the condom wrapper between his teeth, opening and removing his shorts and boxers in no time. A delicious hiss left Aoi's lips once the heated air in his bathroom hit his erection.

 

He could feel Kai's stare on him, albeit it being a bit delirious it was still intense.

 

He would've loved to have Kai suck him off before he fucked him but well... Aoi's patience was VERY short-lived and after he'd rolled the condom on with skilled fingers, he lubed up as well.

 

Turning to Kai again, he saw his drunken face contorted in anticipation and arousal and it turned him on even more so he quickly set both of his strong hands to Kai's waist, lifting him onto his hips and pushing him against the tiled wall for more passionate, breathless kisses that ravished Kai's lips with relish. Aoi helped Kai with adjusting his legs around the raven's waist and when he was sure that both of them were in the perfect position, Aoi quickly pressed another kiss to Kai's lips before lowering him onto his hard cock, eyes eagerly glued to the brunette's face to gauge his reaction.

 

Holy fuck, that _felt_ good.

 

A high-pitched yelp fell past Kai’s lips once he finally swallowed up all of Aoi’s cock and he tilted his head back against the wall, chest arching in a snap and arms coming around the raven’s shoulders to clutch at him for his dear life.

 

“ _Holy shit_.” The brunette gasped, chest rising and falling quick as his thighs quivered around Aoi’s narrow waist, tightening them with as much of strength he could summon and he couldn’t help but put every trust he had in Aoi to prevent him from falling. But the strong grip on his hips made him feel at least safe and protected.

 

But what actually stole his attention from that one matter was how _huge_ the raven was filling in the already stretched, little and tight space he had inside him. He hadn’t had the chance to see the guitarist’s cock earlier, and fuck, he had totally missed it. It must be so fucking breathtakingly big as much as Kai could feel how Aoi was cramming full-sized inside him now. “My God…Aoi you’re _so big_ …” He sputtered breathlessly, as drunk and honest as ever, his arms were locking tight around Aoi as his forehead pressed against the raven’s, his pulsating inner muscles clenching and unclenching around the solid hard length.

 

A groan made its way through Aoi's gritted teeth as he pushed Kai against the wall even more, only to make sure he wasn't going to fall. His cock was thick and hard inside the young male and for quite a while he was unable to even make a move, forehead pressed against the other's shoulder with accelerated breathing as they stood in the shower. Which was still running by the way.

 

After a few moments Aoi pulled back, very slightly bent his knees and then thrust up into him.

 

"Uuh- Oh my- Fuck," he hissed in pleasure, Kai's muscles around him contracting tightly and it almost, _almost_ , felt as if he was a virgin. 

 

" _Mmn_ , so good... You've always wanted me like that, haven't you?"

 

Aoi's voice was low and hoarse, a breathy moan spilling from his lips right after ending his phrase and pushed up into him again, despite their rather unpractical position trying to develop a slow and steady pace, hard but gentle at the same time. " _Ughn..."_

 

Kai watched as Aoi’s face scrunched up slightly as he used his strength he could muster to fuck him in such position, even in his dazed mind, even as he was interrupted by his own moans, Kai was still able to have his brain functioning – if that was possible – that he loosened his arms and legs slightly, his hands half-clutching at Aoi’s head, fingers caressing through the wet strands.

 

“I’m sorry. I was—“ a hitch,“— shocked.” Too shocked to even relax himself first and the tense muscles and he was feeling somewhat guilty in everything for the raven. He groaned once he was continuously worked, with his legs already loosened a bit, locking around the hips and that gave Aoi an easier movement to squat down slightly and bounce Kai up and down even more swiftly on his cock.

 

“And yes,” Kai gasped, and a tug on his lips made him gave a pleasured smile as his half-lidded eyes gazed down at Aoi’s as his head tipped back against the slippery wall. “You know I’ve been liking you for so long already. And ever since the first day I fell for you, I had never gotten myself fucked at all because I wanted _you_ to fuck me with how tight I was for you. _This tight_.” He dropped his gaze with a tilt of his head to where they were fully joined in whole, the same smile didn’t leave his cute lips.

 

Then Kai began to thrust his hips to meet Aoi’s, the friction and continuous intrusion were driving him crazy. He didn’t have to push his back already since he was pressed hard against the tiled wall, his leaking cock bouncing between his own smooth flat stomach and Aoi’s own strong one, matching every rhythm.

 

 Kai kissed Aoi deeply, feeding his moans and groans while at the same time swallowing Aoi’s ones, tugging and sucking on the thick lower lip between his teeth before he leaned in to rub his own lips against the raven’s.

 

Aoi groaned with feral into Kai's mouth, his tongue poking against that bottom lip and asking for entrance while he kept thrusting up into him and just as he'd thought before, he wasn't really able to take it slow. Kai was so deliciously tight around him, he could feel the muscles clenching and relaxing every time Aoi pushed into him.

 

"Ughn, fuck... God, you feel _good..."_ he moaned lewdly and snapped his hips up, nails digging into Kai's skin, thrusting and thrusting and thrusting and he was already getting addicted.

 

Kai's sweet moans and cries were music to ears, mingled with his own, low ones a symphony of lust-filled noises echoing through his bedroom.

 

Aoi leaned forward and nudged Kai's head aside with the tip of his nose so he had perfect access to the brunette's neck, pressing open mouthed kisses over it.

 

"I'll mark you mine," he purred deeply next to Kai's ear before doing just that - while his hips were moving in a steady, hard rhythm, Aoi sucked a patch of skin into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and forming hickey after hickey on the other's pale, flawless skin. The tightness around him caused some of his moans to be louder and he realized, when he pulled back from hickey number 3, that he was being more vocal than usual.  " _Mn!_ _Uhhn_ , yeah, _nn!_ "

 

Kai just couldn’t stop making noises against the wall. He was already a total fucking mess; he turned from groaning and growling and moaning and mewling as he was pleasured in every way, fingers puncturing and dragging fiercely into Aoi’s skin as he tried to keep rolling his hips to keep up with the frantic pace, feeling his insides getting plumper and hotter as he was stretched beyond what his body could give the permission to the cock up his ass.

 

“Fuck.” His thighs stiffened slightly, too much strength he had used and it faltered his own thrusts and Kai muffled his sobs as he shut his eyes, as much as the pleasure was increasing, the pain was the same as well, but he was too consumed by the former to even think about the other, even though his transparent hot tears spilled and combined with the warm shower right away just as soon as when the cock-head prodded at the only one particular spot, making him cry out and lolling his head against the hard surface.

 

“Ahhhhh—ohmyGod, _there_.” Kai let out a strangled shriek, tightening his weakening arms around Aoi and pressed his face to the side of the raven’s as he continued to mumble, wet-watered lips flapping open a few times, extreme heat already pooling around his lower part. “Mmmoreee Aoi, _more._ ”

 

He hissed and whimpered once the fresh red marks on his neck were continuously showered by the water jet, and he knew by then he wouldn’t be able to hide the results any sooner. Not a chance. And fuck, he couldn’t last long. Fuck. “A-Aoi. Oh fuck—”

 

Kai was so freaking tight, Aoi could barely keep himself together. He felt his self-control crumble with every pound into the other's body and eventually he felt so close it was actually embarrassing how he was torturing himself to keep up the pace and it made him lean forward to rest his forehead on Kai's collarbone, a vulnerable gesture but he didn't care. He risked losing his firm grip on the brunette's hips but he was unable to stop, Kai bouncing on his cock and he was getting closer and closer and-

 

"Oh my fucking- _Ughn!_ ”

 

Hot pants of breath kept hitting Kai's skin, Aoi could feel those perfect thighs squeezing and quivering on his either side and he knew Kai was just as close as him. He was unable to speed up so he slowed down but increased the hardness of his thrusts, the calmer pace actually allowing both of them to gasp for already long lost air, Aoi lifting his head and pressing his lips to Kai's longingly.

 

Kai crashed his lips back against Aoi, tasting him again and again, wet tiny muscles sliding in and out, teeth bumping and sucking on each other’s bottom lips, until he had to eventually pull away, his head swaying back and forth in time to the slow yet agonizingly delicious thrusts up his ass and he groaned as he finally lost himself seconds later, legs clamping back tightly only then he’d been somewhat lowered from his former position since Aoi had released his hips, and he came so hard in one long spurt of hot milky cum, the veins underneath his pale skin popping out against his tight pale skin as he tried to ride out his orgasm the next few moments.

 

The brunette slumped against the wall then, all strength lost and his body spent, limping arms still on Aoi’s muscled shoulders and he had his eyes closed, dark brunette wet strands falling and sticking to the sides of his face, his slightly bruised lips parted to allow his harsh breaths the permission to escape.

 

Aoi let out a feral groan once Kai clenched as hard as ever around his cock and it was exactly what set him off, pushed him over the edge and he thrust into him hard, only once as his orgasm hit him with full force, one hand on Kai's hip again, the other pressed against the tiles, their lips so close he could feel Kai's ragged exhales against his own.

 

"Oh fuck... Fuck, nn..."

 

Aoi closed his eyes briefly, gasping for breath. "Fuck, are you okay?" he asked breathlessly and looked up at the brunette, their chests heaving.

 

Kai opened his eyes slightly, Aoi's concerned voice and the spent cock inside him with the raw cum running down his glowing red inner thighs and the one smeared on his stomach were what kept him stay conscious. A pleasant small smile tugged on his sleepy face next. "I am..." he chuckled softly, pulling himself against the raven as he tightened his arms around the neck firmly. "I'm just exhausted and sleepy..." he mumbled softly. And it wasn't impossible if he fell asleep right away, but still he was trying his best to not do just that.

 

Aoi chuckled and kissed the other's temple before slowly pulling out of him and carefully setting Kai down on his feet again. He quickly reached for the shower head to rinse their bodies clean, though he had to admit that he liked seeing Kai like this, covered in their cum and his hickeys. He giggled to himself.

 

Once he was done he lifted his new lover out of his shower, using one of the biggest towels to rub their bodies and hair dry. "You're going to stay the night, right?" He asked when he was done with discarding his completely soaked clothes into a bin that held more of his dirty garments.

 

Just when Kai was about to slur some sleepy reply, Aoi shook his head and scooped him up into his arms again, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.

 

"Don't answer, I don't accept a No anyway!" he laughed.

 

Kai chuckled slightly at Aoi’s remark in return, head nodding and pressing against the raven’s chest as he murmured sleepily, “I’ll _stay_.”

 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are <3 Thanks for spending your time reading this! We both totally appreciate it!


End file.
